Shark Castle
Shark Castle is episode twenty-six of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis First Squad and Sammo confront the sharks for kidnapping humans. Meanwhile Lin Chung keeps having serendipities, creating amazing artwork in the process. Plot A ship of humans is sailing out at sea, when one human, who is in the crows nest of the ship, notices the sharks coming towards the ship. He bangs a gong to warn the others. They get bubbles as air helmets, to prepare to go under. Under the sea, the sharks are advancing on the ship. They stick shells in their mouths to use as drills, and drill into the ship, making holes in the ships underside, causing it to fill with water. Back on the ship, a human who is below deck writes a letter and gives it to a turtle, and the turtle swims away with it, just as the ship sinks. At Big Green, Apetrully is painting flowers, when the turtle swims up. He pulls it ashore and reads the letter, horrified at what it says. He then calls to First Squad. In the briefing room, Mighty Ray is stacking bananas in a tower, when Apetrully over the loudspeaker startles him, causing him to knock over the tower. He then squeezes the banana in his hand in a temper, causing it to fly up in his mouth. Mystique Sonia laughs at this, and tells him to go, before Yaksha smacks his head, knocking the banana out his mouth. Down where Sammo Whale is, Apetrully tells First Squad about the sharks. They plan to go to Shark Castle to make peace, using Sammo as a submarine, only The Sailor Brothers say his cannons are jammed with barnacles. Apetrully says they won't be fighting, it's a peace mission, as he holds up Gold. Under the ocean, riding in Sammo, Mighty Ray is trying to stack bananas again, when a screwed up page from Lin Chung's drawing book knocks them over. Mighty Ray shouts and Lin Chung to be careful, and Lin Chung apologises, saying he can't find inspiration. Mighty Ray then barks about not throwing his un-inspirations at him. Lin Chung sits twirling his paintbrush, covered in red paint, when one of the turtles get it on its shell. The turtle then spins around, and ends up with a red shell with lightning bolts on it. The other turtles see the painted turtle, and go towards Lin Chung's paintbrush, spinning around. Mighty Ray finally manages to stack bananas in a tower. He jumps in the air with glee, only to see the new painted turtles. He screams in shock and falls on his banana tower, ruining it, and getting covered in bananas. He spits the bananas out, and looks at the turtles properly, along with Mystique Sonia and Jumpy Ghostface. They all gasp in delight at the designs. They ride around on them, thanking Lin Chung for the custom jobs on their turtles. Apetrully peers down Sammo's blowhole and sees the turtles. Lin Chung however denies painting the turtles. Apetrully then says Lin Chung is so modest, before slipping and falling out of Sammo's blowhole. Inside Shark Castle, humans are balancing Shark King on a surfboard, to pretend he is surfing. The other sharks clap, and growl at the other humans, making them applause too. A shark then comes in and warns of Sammo's incoming. The sharks then get ready to attack. As Sammo approaches Shark Castle, sharks advance on him. The sailor brothers warn first squad and Apetrully to brace themselves. They hide between Sammo's teeth as the sharks come nearer and nearer. Sammo closes his eyes to back himself for attack, but then opens his eyes to find no damage. The sailor brothers realise the barnacles act like armour. The sharks then use their mouths to remove the barnacles, making Sammo laugh because they're tickling. They unblock the cannons, and the sailor brothers can now use the cannons to fight back. They fire cannon balls at the sharks, knocking them out. First squad and Apetrully then come out of Sammo's mouth, looking at the fallen sharks. Mighty Ray sticks his head in a sharks mouth, pretending to be a "shark tamer". The sharks mount spins, bursting his air bubble and shaving his hair off. Mighty Ray quickly swims up to Sammo's blowhole for a new air bubble, gets one and swims back down. Mystique Sonia and Jumpy laugh at Mighty Ray being bald, but Mighty Ray says he did it on purpose, saying bald is cool. The sharks, along with Shark King are tied up. Apetrully offers the gold, but Shark King won't take it, refusing to surrender unless Lin Chung paints his surfboard like the turtles. Lin Chung insists he didn't paint the turtles, and Apetrully tells him not to be so modest. Back on land, Lin Chung is thinking what to paint on the surfboard, while Shark King taps his foot impatiently. The wind blows, blowing sand at Lin Chung, making him sneeze, and he sneezes orange paint onto the surfboard, making an orange splatter pattern on it. The others crowd around to see it, and Shark king is happy with the design. Lin Chung says it was an accident, and is told not be be so modest by Apetrully. Shark King then says he will join Big Green if one of them can beat him is a surfing contest. The one who reaches the furthest marker is the winner. Mighty Ray offers to challenge Shark King, but is told that bald people aren't "cool enough". Lin Chung then takes the challenge, using his helmet as a surfboard. He does really well with surfing, until the sun comes out, catching on Mighty Ray's head, which dazzles Lin Chung, causing him to lose control and crash into the markers, before landing in a heap on the floor. Shark King wins, but then looks shocked. Lin Chung sadly says he has failed, only for Apetrully to say his artistic skills have won the day. It's revealed that the markers have been sculpted into Easter island heads by Lin Chung crashing into them. Shark King is impressed at them, and shakes Lin Chung's hand. Lin Chung insists he didn't create them, only for Apetrully to tell him not to be so modest. Back at Big Green, it's revealed Shark King is not Sammo's official barnacle remover. Mystique Sonia congratulates Lin Chung, and Jumpy bounces and says he us a fine artist. Lin Chung insists he didn't do anything, it was all a bunch of accidents, before thumping the floor in a temper. The cracks from the shape of a turtle. Apetrully says how Lin Chung's art has no limits. Lin Chung curls up, grinding his teeth. Apetrully says how Lin Chung is so modest, and Lin Chung loudly yells in anger. Gallery Linchungshark.jpg Sharkshake.jpg Sharkking.jpg Sharks2.jpg SharkCastleSurfing.png Shark Castle.jpg Surfingandbalancing.jpg Bright1.jpg Baldmightyray.jpg Sonialaugh.jpg Laughing3.jpg Prettyturtles.jpg Prettyturtle.jpg Apetrullyblowhole.jpg Linchunglookingatapetrully.jpg Sonia and Apetrully.jpg Lin_Chung_RidingtheWaves.jpg|Lin Chung riding the waves during the Competition Trivia * First appearance of Shark King. *First time Lin Chung removes his helmet. Quotes *"Oh that Lin Chung! He's so modest!"~ Commander Apetrully *"Let's go Banana Brain"~ Mystique Sonia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes